


i will wait (for you)

by poppyharris



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Marriage Proposal, Nocturnal - Freeform, fetch quest but with a person instead of a book, finding out a guy you had sex with killed someone (we’ve all been there), this might be a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: amaya hasn't seen ulfric in fifteen years.then the dovakiin turns up at her cottage and presents her with a proposal.
Relationships: Ulfric Stormcloak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	i will wait (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> i like skyrim  
> amaya is my nord archer that i got to level 50 and then all my saves got corrupted and i've never had the heart to remake her  
> keir is my imperal mage who accidentally joined the stormcloaks (he needed ice wraith teeth anyway) and just kinda stumbles his way through being the dragonborn

"is there anything else you need, my jarl?" keir stood at the foot of the throne, looking up at ulfric.

ulfric considered the imperial for a moment, before standing up. "come with me."

galmar poked his head out of the adjoining room, sighing when he saw the look on ulfric's face. "give it up, ulfric. if we couldn't find her with all our resources, there's no way he can." ulfric turned, and clenched his fists. 

"galmar, it's my decision to continue the search, i still haven't forgiven you for trying to bring me that... wrench, instead of amaya," ulfric snapped, before waving kier over to enter the door to the upstairs. 

"who's amaya?" kier asked, flicking the door to ulfric's chambers shut with a handy bit of telekinesis. ulfric bent over a table, looking through mounds of letters and books, before lifting up a yellowing piece of paper, then turning to the dragonborn. 

"she was the baby of the army when i joined the great war. she was thirteen and the most skilled archer i've ever known. we fought together for ten, long, bloody years," ulfric looked away, hiding his eyes. "when we began the defense of the imperial city, i was captured, and the last thing i saw was..." he sighed, opening the letter, looking over the gentle handwriting. "amaya, standing on a roof, ready to fire an arrow at my heart, so i wouldn't have to suffer injustice at the aldmeri's hands. but she was dragged down behind a roof."

ulfric turned to kier, holding the letter out to him. "she sent me this, five years ago. i think it's a clue to where she is. the courier was a second leg, i couldn't track her through that."

kier took the letter, being careful to flick off the flame in his right hand before opening it. "you want me to find her?" kier looked over the letter, before placing it carefully in his satchel. 

ulfric was crouched, using a key to open a small, black case. out he pulled a highly polished golden circlet, with flawless sapphires set into the metal. "this is the crown of the consort of windhelm," ulfric stood back up, and gave the circlet to kier. "i want you to find her, and propose. on behalf of me."

kier couldn't help his eyebrow raising, but nodded anyway. "i will try my best, my jarl."

* * *

kier forgot about his quest for about two weeks. he couldn't help it! the letter was useless, simply a bunch of filler about how she escaped, something about a late night tryst they shared involving the hole of a sweet roll and a jug of milk and a place where ulfric could find his old armor. it was only as he wondered the rift that he stumbled upon a small cottage, deep in the wilderness, surrounded by flowers and herbs and a small coop full of chickens. kier carefully opened the door, being met with the wonderful smell of cooking soup. 

he'd never seen this house before, but... kier looked down at his map, seeing even the smallest tree marked on his map, but not this house. he looked to his side, hearing the chopping of some vegetables. he was sure whoever it was would be fine with him being there. kier waited, then smiled slightly as a woman walked through the doorframe, then quickly caught the pot she dropped with his telekinesis. 

kier then dropped it again when he got a real look at her.

her hair was a light blonde, carefully braided and styled in a crown, tendrils falling into her grey eyes. her lips were soft and full, that was currently open in a wide scream. she was quite possibly the most beautiful nord he'd ever seen. 

"w-who are you?!" she yelled, pulling out a dwarven dagger. kier gulped a little, moving to the side. "i could gut you like a fish, imperial!”

kier responded with readying a calm spell in his right hand, and a bound sword spell in the other. this could go one of two ways. "is it not nordic custom to introduce yourself before a duel?" he asked, raising his chin up.

the nord hesitated, taking a step back from him. "amaya autumn-star," she proudly stated, causing the spells in kier's hands to suddenly go out. 

by the nine, he'd been searching for two goddamn weeks, then the moment he gave up, he found her? thank talos he wasn’t just running around for months and months. kier twisted around to pull the circlet and the letter from his back bag, before turning back to amaya and holding the items out. "jarl ulfric sends a message."

the clatter of the dagger against the wooden floor combined with amaya's wide eyes told kier she definitely was the girl ulfric was looking for. 

* * *

"so, how did you two meet?" kier asked, looking over his shoulder at the nord, who was rereading the letter she'd written all those years ago. 

"i was thirteen, he was sixteen. he had the audacity to try and use my bow," amaya smiled, looking down at the ground as she put the letter safely away. "he offered to brawl me for it, instead i climbed a tree and waited until he was tired out from shaking the tree with both thu'um and brawn, then jumped down onto his back and pinned him to the ground."

kier couldn't help the laugh that left him, continually checking his map to make sure they were going in the right direction. "i guess you'll be queen consort of skyrim, then?" 

amaya looked shocked, raising an eyebrow at the imperial's question. "what do you mean? has something happened to torygg?" kier wasn't sure how to respond, he could either tell her the imperial version of events, where ulfric had murdered torygg or ulfric's version where they'd fought honourably. 

"torygg was killed, elisif took over, ulfric won a war, now he's the high king," kier marked their route on the map, readying clairvoyance in his left hand to lead their way. "it's been a fun five years."

amaya giggled a little, but still looked a bit disturbed. "when did the war end?" she watched as kier snapped his fingers, causing a faint blue line to appear on the road. 

"oh, only a few months back, i fought in it," kier looked over his shoulder, smiling at amaya, then looking back at the road. amaya smiled, and pulled her furs tighter around herself. they'd just entered eastmarch, and by god could you tell. amaya didn't react too badly, but kier couldn't help the chill that set deep into his bones.

"so, where are you from?" kier asked, double checking his path using the signposts dotted along the road. amaya seemed mildly bored of all the questions, but if she was, she didn’t say.

”born in markarth, to a priestess of dibella and an agent of nocturnal who’d had an affair while he was on a job. mama gave me to my father and he took me back to riften where i grew up being a handy distraction while thieves robbed people blind,” amaya looked away, adjusting her saddle slightly. “my father introduced me to nocturnal when i was seven, but i didn’t want to be a thief.”

kier looked back, noticing how she was now staring at the lights that could only be coming from the windhelm stables.   
“so i ran away,” she whispered, quickly looking back down. “and i joined the legion when i was old enough to lie about my age. ulfric has probably told you what happened during the great war. i was sent home after he was captured, simply because my hands shook too much to hold a bow anymore. i went back to markarth for a while, training under my mother to become a priestess of dibella.”

the lights grew ever nearer, and amaya became more and more fidgety. kier couldn’t blame her. it’d been 15 years since she’d seen ulfric, and now she was about to marry him.

”but my mother died, shortly after i’d been indoctrinated into the priesthood. i’d had everything taken from me. ulfric, my father, my mother and soon i couldn’t even find comfort in talos. so i ran, again. and used every last coin i had to build a cottage and never have to go out again,” amaya finally fell silent, pulled her furs tighter around her, and kept her eye on the steadily approaching lights of windhelm.

* * *

“what you think and what is actually going to happen are two very different things, galmar,” ulfric snapped, leaning over the map table as galmar pointed to the southern areas of skyrim.

”ulfric, don’t be foolish. if they’re going to attack the southern holds, they won’t go through the rift. riften is too close to the border,” galmar tried to point more over to falkreath, but was stopped by a loud shout from the main hall.

”jarl ulfric!” 

ulfric looked up from the table, and turned. “that sounds like the dragonborn,” galmar stated, before being stopped by ulfric raising his hand.

”he has amaya,” ulfric whispered, scared to leave the room just in case his hopes were wrong.

”go, face her like a man,” galmar rolled his eyes, moving around little flags on the map as he watched his friend hesitantly leave the room.

amaya looked up from the hem of her fur coat, seeing the large frame of a man slowly shuffle out from behind a doorframe. “ulfric? is that you?” she asked, slowly walking towards him.

ulfric stared, not sure if this was real. maybe he’d been drinking too much sleeping tree sap, or someone had slipped some skooma into his-

amaya was dwarfed by his tall stature, but that didn’t stop her from throwing her arms around him, pressing her head firmly into his chest as she stood on her tip toes.

ulfric was too shocked for a moment, still determined it had to be a dream. but when he felt her squeeze him tightly, he knew he was wide awake. one arm went around her shoulder, while the other gently smoothed over her hair, feeling the long, sandy blonde hair as he’d done all those years ago.

gods, how could this be real? fifteen years of waiting and yet they embraced like it had barely been a day. kier took a step forward, coughing a little to get the jarl's attention.

ulfric suddenly realised how public this all was, and quickly brought amaya closer, to stand by his side. “ah, your reward,” ulfric nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a sizeable coin purse, and a small healing potion. “i’d also like to invite you to our wedding, if you’d find the time to attend,” ulfric smiled, his hand firmly resting on amaya’s back as she pressed herself into his side.

kier smiled, before giving both of them a nod. “i’d be glad to.”

galmar appeared from the doorframe, shouting to ulfric, “these plans can’t wait all night, you know!”   
  
“oh, but they can!” ulfric shouted back, taking amaya’s hand and pushing the door open to the upstairs. amaya responded with a small, pleased giggle, looking over her shoulder and giving kier a sly wink.

the imperal’s cheeks burned a bright red as galmar scoffed, going back into the side room and rolling up the map, muttering all the while.


End file.
